Who ever told you you could leave?
by vmprsm
Summary: Sasuke and Naruto are together. They're sitting around when Naruto gets frustrated with Sasuke. This is what happens. Lame title, but I couldn't think of anything else....Just a little short and sweet thing... Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Naruto


A/N- Well, this is my first little thing put up here...I'm more a reader than a writer but sometimes I spit out something sweet or funny that I write down and I deemed this something that wouldn't turn me into a total laughing stock on here so...yeah...Hmmm would this be a drabble or a one-shot or what? It's kinda short...Sorry if it's kinda stupid, it has a few private jokes in it that I have to explain...I wrote this originally about me and my gf...I'll shut up now.

* * *

Naruto tried to kiss Sasuke again, only to be subtly turned away for a third time. Sasuke stretched on the bed and sat up, grabbing his water off the dresser, drinking slowly. He looked over the glass to see Naruto's reaction. 

Naruto had definitely noticed the hesitation in Sasuke, and being quietly turned away so many times grated on his nerves. Sasuke put down his glass gently, the once full cup of water now empty. He made himself comfortable on the bed again, his hands loosely placed behind his head. It was a very cocky pose, his legs crossed and thin body stretched out on the small bed. This served to annoy Naruto even more, since he was obviously not comfortable, and he was about to get up and stalk back over to the video game he had left paused when Sasuke spoke.

"Well, aren't you pissy today. Has the crimson wave come already? (1)" Sasuke was smirking; he knew what he was doing. He really was nervous and evasive a lot of the time, but that didn't mean he wouldn't still piss everyone else off with his perfected arrogant attitude.

Naruto scowled and answered a pouty "No," then huffily got up and turned to go sit in front of the TV.

Before Naruto could react, Sasuke's closest leg shot out and locked itself around Naruto's waist, dragging him down onto the bed. Sasuke bent his knees up and locked his legs around Naruto's waist, forcing the startled boy to face Sasuke's smug smile.

Naruto was half lying on Sasuke's torso, the only thing holding him up being Sasuke's legs around his waist and his own hands on eithim side of Sasuke's chest. He could see the hickey he had left on Sasuke's throat still, the one left from a week ago. Naruto smiled to himself, keeping the joke private by keeping his face firmly pointed down with his long golden bangs covering his face.

When he looked up Sasuke was still looking at him, patient as ever.

He stared at Sasuke, waiting for the other boy to make some move. He held his breath.

Sasuke chuckled slightly. "Who ever told you you could leave?"

Naruto huffed and looked away again, the first to break eye contact.

Sasuke brought a hand out from behind his head and laid it gently on Naruto's cheek, slowly making the surprised boy look back at him.

"Well?" he asked.

Naruto shifted his eyes everywhere but to Sasuke's face. "Err...I...did?" he tried hopefully.

"No," Sasuke said flatly, "Only I can tell you you can leave, and I did not say that."

Naruto scoffed to hide his flushed cheeks and mumbled to himself "Arrogant ass fucking pretty boy..."(2)

"What was that?" Sasuke asked, his eyes sparkling, with danger or laughter Naruto couldn't tell. He shook his head rapidly in answer. Sasuke let it go and went back to boring holes into Naruto's head with his eyes.

Naruto, after calming himself slightly, looked slowly back at Sasuke again. Of course, Sasuke was still staring at him. Tension filled the air, mostly awkwardness on Naruto's part. Sasuke seemed untroubled by the fact he was staring at his boyfriend and making him extremely flustered. Maybe it was Sasuke's seriousness that also provided part of the tension. Either way it was there. Sasuke didn't seem to be planning to do anything anytime soon, so Naruto started mustering up his courage to break the silence. Sasuke stared on.

As soon as he had pulled enough courage together he looked back at Sasuke and looked him in the eyes. In the split second he had looking he noticed those eyes were no longer in a flat stare, but filled with an emotion only accurately described as love. Then those beautiful midnight eyes were closed as Sasuke leaned forward and kissed Naruto. Naruto stared at Sasuke for a few seconds in shock, but his eyes too then slid closed and he leaned into Sasuke, causing the other boy to have to prop himself up with his arms.

Sasuke's grip on Naruto's waist loosened as Naruto shifted to get more comfortable without breaking the kiss. It was the sweetest kiss they had ever shared, not pushy with only the slightest hint of lust. It was totally relaxed and enjoyable, and both boys made the most of it.

After a minute or so they slowly broke apart, not pulling farther than a few inches from each other. Sasuke reached out and brushed one of Naruto's long bangs out of his face, and smiled gently. Naruto smiled back.

"I love you." Naruto said softly; face serious, twining his fingers in Sasuke's dark hair and curling strands between his fingers.  
Sasuke leaned forward again and lightly kissed Naruto on the mouth again, a simple sweet gesture. "I lurves you too." (3)

Naruto's face broke into a brilliant smile and he settled down, laying his head on the other boy's chest. Sasuke put his hands back behind his head and together they fell asleep.

* * *

A/N Dictionary 

(1) crimson wave- a term made up by Autumn and taken by me as a code word for a girl's period. We're using it as a joke here to say Naruto's acting like a girl.

(2) arrogant ass fucking pretty boy- it was in a sasunaru fanfiction by…I want to say some awesome author on FFn, but I can't remember... (if anyone knows tell me please)

(3) lurves- the way Sasuke says love to Naruto because it makes him happy (idk why), Sasuke usually refuses to.


End file.
